BLACK ROSE
by Mangart JKC
Summary: ONE-SHOT Es de noche e Integra parece cansada y totalmente indefensa,Alucard está consciente de ello. La fría noche se llena de recuerdos, los dos se encuentran solos en el cuartel Hellsing... ¿acaso revivirán aquellos recuerdos?


BLACK ROSE

Era una noche fría, las estrellas destellaban y el viento susurraba delicadamente mientras que Integra, quien se había quedado dormida sobre su escritorio repleto de papeleos, se encontraba en una terrible pesadilla.

No era nada fuera de lo común, después de todo, el estrés siempre la tenía presa, la mayoría de las ocasiones soñaba que estaba una casa de madera abandonada y casi destrozada en la que cada vez sentía más nervios cuando tenía la sensación de que alguien la perseguía y justo cuando la atrapaban, despertaba.

Integra despertó de golpe y con sudor frío corriendo por su frente, lo limpió e inmediatamente levantó la mirada, sentía una presencia en la habitación.

Era Alucard, este se acercó y se inclinó delante de Integra, de manera que sus ojos se encontraron.

– Así que eras tú, es probable que tú seas el causante de mis pesadillas, Alucard. – acusó Integra fríamente.

Alucard sonrió de manera seductora y reposó su cabeza sobre el escritorio mirando a su ama.

– Si durmieras conmigo, no las tendrías. – se rio y continuó:

– Además, no las causó yo, sé muy bien que no te agrada que me entrometa en tus sueños. –

Integra lo miró fijamente, sabía que su fiel siervo no le mentía pero también estaba consciente de que no podía comprometerse a algo tan íntimo como dormir con él.

– Si duermo contigo, ¿mis pesadillas se irán? – preguntó Integra con sarcasmo.

– Te lo aseguro, yo te puedo proteger incluso en tus sueños. – sonrió y se puso de pie. – ¿Quién crees que te despierta cuando estas a punto de llorar y suplicar en tus sueños? –

El silencio se hizo presente en la habitación, la luna resplandecía intensamente e Integra se disponía a irse a descansar a su recámara.

– ¿Tan pronto te vas a dormir? – Alucard sonrió pícaro. – La noche apenas comienza, ¿no te quieres divertir? –

Integra salió de la habitación y a su lado iba Alucard, quien insistía en no dormir.

– ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer, vampiro? –

– Realmente no, aunque tú y yo podríamos pasárnosla bien esta noche. –

Seguían caminando por el pasillo, Integra caminaba lento debido a su cansancio mientras tanto Alucard caminaba por el techo.

Su cabello, algo largo, colgaba de lado a lado; Integra lo miró con atención, el vampiro era endemoniadamente atractivo con una cabellera oscura y ondulada, piel casi blanca que parecía porcelana, un cuerpo perfecto y, por último, esos ojos rojos que hacían resaltar su rostro.

– Ahora que lo pienso, siempre has sido una chica seria. – interrumpió los pensamientos de Integra.

– ¿Qué esperabas, tonto? – lo volteó a ver muy seria.

– Siempre me he preguntado ¿qué clase de hombre te atrae? –

Integra se sobresaltó ante tal pregunta, sin embargo, no mostró sorpresa alguna.

– ¿Qué clase de hombre crees que me atraiga? – lo miró de reojo y se detuvo ante la puerta de su habitación.

– No sé, tal vez alguien… – se colocó en el suelo y recargó un brazo contra el marco de la puerta.

–…como yo. – inclinó su cabeza para mirarla desde un ángulo inferior.

Integra ni se alteró y lanzó una mirada retadora al vampiro.

– ¿Por qué tal suposición? – sonrió burlona.

Alucard la tomó por la cintura y apretó una de sus manos para no dejarla escapar.

– Si no es así, ¿por qué te parezco irresistiblemente atractivo, ama? –

– ¡Maldito! ¡Te he dicho que no te metas en mis pensamientos! –

– Jajaja, no pude evitarlo, de todos modos no lo hubieras admitido si te preguntaba. –

Integra cayó exhausta en sus brazos y sólo murmuró:

– Eres de lo peor, ¿sabes? –

– Lo sé, mi ama. – en ese instante Integra cerró sus ojos y se perdió de nuevo en un profundo sueño.

Mientras Alucard la cargaba hacia su cama, recordó la primera vez que vio a Integra llorar.

Ocurrió en el 14º cumpleaños de la joven Hellsing, hace 8 años, ella se encontraba sentada en su cama, apreciando los regalos que le había llevado Sir Penwood, Sir Irons, entre otros miembros de la mesa Redonda.

De repente, Alucard había aparecido flotando sobre ella y se burló.

¿Qué te regalaron este año, pequeña Integra? –

No contestó.

– Oye, contéstame. – el vampiro se colocó frente a ella.

La joven lloraba en silencio.

– Discúlpeme, mi Ama, me retiro. – hizo una reverencia y…

– No me dejes así ,ni le menciones nada a Walter. – le ordenó al jalar su manga derecha.

Él volteó y miró con ternura a la joven líder, se arrodilló frente a ella, le quitó las lágrimas que inundaban aquellos ojos azules, tan intensos para una adolescente, con sus fríos dedos que rozaron con la cálida y tersa piel de su ama.

– Una dama no debe llorar frente a un caballero. –

– ¿Por qué? – preguntó Integra entre lloriqueos y lágrimas que no paraban.

Entonces Alucard se dirigió al balcón de la habitación y, de la nada, hizo aparecer una rosa negra que flotaba en su mano derecha, se acercó de nuevo y se arrodilló.

– Por más doloroso que sea tu sufrimiento, tus lágrimas nunca lo satisfarán, ni ahora ni nunca. Debes aprender a ir por la vida, llena de fortaleza y confianza, sin temor, nunca sabes quien te traicionará o a quien perderás. –

Alucard extendió su mano y entre las finas y delicadas manos de su ama, colocó la rosa.

– No respondiste a mi pregunta. – reclamó la joven molesta a la vez que apretaba la rosa en sus manos y las espinas de la misma la hacían sangrar.

Alucard tomó las manos de la frágil Integra y respondió como era debido:

– Ver las lágrimas de una dama rodar por su bello rostro, es doloroso. – el vampiro comenzó a lamer las heridas cuidadosamente. – En especial, si son de una dama amada. – le susurró al oído.

Integra abrazó fuertemente a su fiel sirviente, siguió llorando y prometió que volvería a llorar cuando el último pétalo de la rosa cayera. Alucard continuó abrazándola en silencio hasta que ella se quedó dormida en aquella fría y triste noche.

Alucard volteó a mirar a Integra, ahora dormida y completamente indefensa. Era una belleza pero su personalidad lo era aún más para él.

– Se ha convertido en una mujer fuerte y sin temores. – pensó cuando lentamente Integra abrió sus ojos y lo observó detenidamente.

– Siervo, acércate. – ordenó pero al mismo tiempo jaló su camisa hacia ella.

– ¿Sí, ama? –

– Cura mis heridas, como lo hiciste aquella vez con las cortadas de la rosa. –

Alucard sonrió y con la mirada buscó cortadas en las suaves manos de Integra.

– No veo heridas. –

Integra tomó la mano izquierda del Conde y la dirigió a su tibia mejilla.

– Parece que una astilla te ha lastimado esta vez. – aclaró Alucard mientras se acercaba a su rostro.

– Dime Alucard, ¿sigo siendo tu amada? – suspiró y rodeó con sus brazos la nuca de su sirviente.

– Lo eres y siempre lo serás, mi ama. –

Se inclinó para lamer su herida en la mejilla, de ahí sus labios se deslizaron hasta llegar a los labios delicados y suaves como pétalos de Integra y así ambos se unieron en un apasionante beso.

Por un momento Integra dudó y separó sus labios de los de él.

– Al ser yo tu amada ama, ¿qué eres tú, Conde? –

– Yo soy tu eterno fiel sirviente y amante, querida Condesa. – dijo al besar su mano.

De nuevo los dos se fundieron en un largo beso, la noche casi terminaba, el amanecer se acercaba con rayo de luz colándose por el balcón de Integra y sobre el tocador de cercano a su cama se encontraba en un florero dorado con brillantes detalles rojos la rosa negra que era guardiana de una promesa y de la cual no había caído ningún sólo pétalo.


End file.
